Salt
by Ookami Fuu
Summary: TezuFuji No food in the world, even the sweetest of dessert, can be complete without salt, just like how Fuji and Tezuka complete each other... well, at least Fuji completes Tezuka


**Tennis no Oujisama does not belong to me, since otherwise it'll go under the _shounen-ai_ category instead of _shounen_. **

'_There's no food in the world that is complete without salt.'_

Contrary to what other believed in, Fuji is actually a complete nag.

Perhaps that concept turns out to be quite a surprise to others, seeing that Fuji was more or less a silent enigmatic presence.

He never voiced out his thoughts, but he always managed to read other's thoughts. He never voiced out his ideas, but he always supported other's ideas. He never showed people his full potential, always hiding it, but he always managed to lure out, to push others to go beyond their potential.

However, those things were others' opinions on Fuji, which really, meant nothing at all since Fuji is a very secretive person. Therefore, outsiders should not ask Seishun's general student population of what Fuji Syuusuke was like, because undoubtedly, the information that will be relayed to them would be faulty.

Nonetheless, if they only wanted to find out about the _tensai Fuji Syuusuke_, then they are more than welcomed to ask Seishun's general student population.

On the other hand, if a stranger wanted to find out about _Fuji Syuusuke_, then that person should address himself or herself to Seishun's student body president, who was also known to hold another position as Seishun's tennis club captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

For only with Tezuka can Fuji's thoughts be heard and his outrageously impossible ideas became possible ideas. Only Tezuka could be challenging enough for Fuji to challenge, puzzling enough for Fuji to solve and worthy enough for Fuji to show his potential to.

Tezuka always listened to Fuji whenever he needed someone to listen to him. Granted, in the beginning, Tezuka was forced to listen since Fuji would sit in front of Tezuka and ranted whatever it was that was bugging him while Tezuka was trying to finish his work so that he could go home. Alas, it already became a routine for the both of them so Tezuka didn't really feel bothered any longer.

However, the most important of all, Tezuka was the only person that allowed Fuji to be normal. Only with Tezuka can the _tensai _Fuji Syuusuke be just _Fuji Syuusuke_.

To Fuji, Tezuka was, and is a precious friend (… or even a source of entertainment since Fuji seemed to have a certain knack in annoying Tezuka.)

Fuji knew that he could always count on Tezuka to listen to him, to lend him a shoulder to rest on, to give him the mental support he sought for.

To Tezuka, Fuji was an annoyance, a problem, and something he'd rather not have.

However, despite of what Tezuka thought of Fuji, Tezuka knew it better than anyone else that without Fuji, his life would be bland and boring. Without Fuji, there would be no one to challenge and test him, to annoy and tease him, to disobey, defy and contradict him.

Thus, just like how there's no food in the world that is complete without salt, Tezuka knew that life would never be complete without Fuji.

**Well, this fic probably didn't make much sense at all but I was bored and the idea has been nagging the back of my mind since ages and because I haven't written anything since aeons ago as well I thought that it might be a good exercise to write something down since I haven't practiced my English at all lately, save to writing lab reports, which by the way does not count, which reminds me I still have 3 stories to revise and finish on but to tell you the truth, I don't even know how to finish them --;; my muse has been long gone for those three stories and so with that in mind, I've thought: "Hey! Might as well start writing a drabble, at least then I don't have to continue it."**

**OO;;; well that was one long run on sentence… not to mention random… though from reading the previous sentence, you all probably now know why I have a near fail mark in English… **

**Which reminds me, I've just noticed something... this is probably my first non-sappy fic... and I've just realized that despite the fact that I have romance tear-jerker movies... I can only write sappy, tear-jerker fics... so I suppose I should congratulate myself on that... **


End file.
